


I Fall Into You

by Warfang



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Complete, M/M, Oral Sex, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warfang/pseuds/Warfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two co-captains of Arcadia enjoy time alone on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fall Into You

Author’s Note: I do not own, nor make money from this!

 

 

He looks like a god from where I am on my knees.

I am not a religious man, but I have lived long enough to be imbued with the images of god on his throne, governing all that lives.

I can feel him arch, feel his cock in my throat as I suck him again, feel him writhe upon the dark wood throne, his pants and gasps loud and unrestrained.

There is no one in the Arcadia save for us, the others have gone out to drink at the town, to gather supplies and rumors. We would have gone too, but he beckoned to me with a look and I followed. I hollow my cheeks and hum, and he shrieks in surprise.

Perhaps he was a virgin? Or did people have sex with him and try to impress him with everything that they knew, which was sadly little? He’s certainly old enough, statistically, to have had sex before.

But it is arrogant to assume that he has had sex before, especially with the way he grips the arm rests instead of my hair. Perhaps he worries that his strength, his resolve compromised as it is, that he will pull too hard and hurt me.

But I crave the contact he would give me, the strands of my hair ripped out, scattered among my scalp, around his fingers, perhaps caught in his pants pulled down just enough to free his erection.

And what a beautiful erection it is. I pull back and lave the top of his cock, swirling my tongue around the tip and folds, gripping and sliding with my lips. He whimpers at the light touches, but I have learned to savor the finer things in life, they are all too fleeting and subject to change.

Unlike him and me, I reflect darkly. He will no more change than I can, unless we die. I sink a bit of teeth to edge him with pain, before kissing the hurt away, listening to the hiss and jerk of his body to get away from the pain, before holding still.

He flinched from the suddenness, but not from the pain. I run my tongue up and down his cock, angling my head to run short jabs and quick licks up and down, bathing only the underside of his cock, where the vein of blood hangs heavy and full, pulsating with his energy, with his heart beat.

I want to make his heart race, to pound as though he’s emerged victorious from a fight. I want him to scream, my name or wordless, when he comes. I want to make him black out and palm myself to a messy completion inside my pants just looking at his sweat coated face.

The scar across his face is taut from the expressions he makes. I wonder if he will be able to look at the throne from now on without blushing, and I doubt it. I pull him deep into my throat, and I wonder idly if I could devour all of him. Devour his insecurities, his pride, and his strength.

Eat his secrets and beg for more, until the end of our days.

Drink his blood, taste his sweat, hear him scream and cry for me, begging, pleading, whole from touches and soothing whispers, cradled in my arms and relaxed.

I want him with a fierceness that rivals my ambitions, and he sits before me, gasping and whining, vocal about what he wants from me, ready to let me take it all, willing to give himself to me.

I chuckle darkly around his flesh, and he keens, a high note that graces my ears.

“Yama, do you want to finish in my mouth?” I ask him lowly, my voice roughened from the abuse, my lips red. He glances down at me and our eyes lock. He can hardly think straight, eye glazed over in the fog of lust and then he nods, gives in, and I devour him.

As with most of my partners, he faints shortly after orgasm, my name echoing around the bridge from the force of his scream.  I clean him off and fix his pants. I hiss as I try to stand to carry him to a bed where he can sleep, but a throbbing insistence between my legs derails that motion. I drop to my knees before him, and wonder what he would think of me if he could see me like this.

“I have yet to love you, yet you possess so much of my thoughts that it would be perilous to continue as though I don’t feel the seeds of love for you.” I murmur to him.

I am fast and rough with myself, because I cannot fantasize how Yama will have sex with me. He would want to look after me, forgo his own needs to satisfy mine, to the point where I fear he will be completely overlooked if I do not watch out for him.

My open palm is fast and friction brings me over the edge, staining my pants.  I gather Yama up and take him out of the bridge, his body cradled to mine.

The crew are absent from the hallways, and will be for some time. Miime is keeping Tochiro company in the engine room, allowing me privacy. There is no one to see me carry Yama to my chambers, to see me in my state. I clean myself and him before throwing our clothes in the wash bin, then changing us into comfortable clothes and crawling into the bed beside Yama. I do little more than throw an arm around him, sharing the warmth of my body underneath the blanket. Perhaps when Yama awakens again, he’ll think that he was only one to enjoy himself, and kneel down before me and take me into his mouth.

He has no idea how to give oral sex, but he studies and follows directions with an intent focus. The licks he gives are sloppy and inexperienced, but he isn’t afraid to try a new twist and see how I react. He can’t take me apart with a practiced mouth like I can take him apart, but I suspect in a few years he’ll have me screaming on the bridge and smirking that devilish expression when he succeeds.

It’s a face only I get to see, a face only I want to see. I do not want him sharing these expressions with another creature, only me.

I curl tighter around him, and bury my nose in his hair. I slip off to slumber alongside him.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor make money from this.


End file.
